Princess (Jibaku-kun)
The Princess is a character of Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. She is the main catalyst throughout the series and the sister of Spaak. History Prior to the anime series, Spaak and his sister the unnamed Princess are grown up in their home planet until Slash destroys it and later attacks their spaceship (Needle Tower) which results her being in paralysis and she was put into cryogenic sleep in her paralysis state inside the capsule for the next several years while wielding her sword and her brother Spaak becomes the G.C. of Primas before he passes his license to Bucky in the pilot episode. Several years later within the last part of the episodes, The princess becomes disturbed in her cryostasis due to Slash's Poison of Awakening when he corrupted other creatures and its nature into Trouble Monsters. During Episode 25, Slash uses the Poison of Awakening to create deadly earthquakes throughout the Twelve Worlds with purple miasma engulfing throughout the area, destroying buildings and cities and even innocent people who are being inflicted by it. The Princess finally awaken from her cryostasis as her eyes are glowing in purple. Spaak discovers his sister has fully awaken in cryostasis but was completely possessed by Slash and the whole capsule is engulfed in purple miasma as it attacks Spaak with its miasma causing him to repel it with his two swords. The Princess manages to knock her brother down while Slash possesses her and she taunts him about how strong he has become. She manages to break out of the capsule with the use of her sword before her brother attacks her and both siblings confront each other as the Princess is engulfed in a purple glow while wielding her sword. Despite Spaak pleas, she uses her sword to create purple miasma and engulfs throughout the Twelve World and everyone throughout the island has been frozen in solid. The Princess is later engulfed in purple flames while transforming into a Warrior Princess but have purple tattoos on both of her arms due to Slash's possession and confronts her brother until Bucky arrives in Spaak's aid as Spaak tells him about his sister was possessed by Slash. Both men now faces the Princess in a handicap as the Princess manages to knock Bucky on the ground in one strike. Bucky continues to fight her with the use of Jibac Sword but is no effect and she manages to break its blade until Spaak blocks her attack with both of his two swords as he tells Bucky that he has to sacrifice to save his sister as his drops his dual sword. To Bucky's surprise, Spaak uses the Prayer of Heaven to save his sister from being possessed until she was freed as she begins to lose consciousness in mid-air only to be caught by Bucky in his grasp. The Princess finally awaken from her consciousness and regaining her sanity after being freed from Slash's possession, she aids Bucky to fight Slash and using her powers to aid them in the second battle against Slash which Bucky manages to defeat him with a Pump Great Jibak technique and Spaak manages to get free from being possessed. She and Spaak bid farewell to Bucky and fellow Great Children of the Twelve Worlds as they enter their spaceship and flies off to return back to their homeworld as her sword is left behind which Bucky later uses against Slash in the final battle. Appearance The Princess appears to have a very long pale green hair as a contrast to her brother, Spaak with long fringes in each side of her hair and hazel eyes. She also has purple tattoos on both of her arms while being covered by the large ribbons from her large bow at the back in her primary form. In her primary appearance, she wears a long light pink sleeveless gown with light pink lined sleeves in both of her shoulders with a purple obi with several gold round designs on her waist. She also has a very large light purple bow at the back and the ribbons from her bow are connected to the obi of her dress while wielding her sword and has a golden heart-shaped jewel tiara on her head. The ribbons from her bow are covered her purple tattoos in both of her arms. As a Warrior Princess while being possessed by Slash after she froze throughout the Twelve World while engulfing in purple flames and being freed by her brother Spaak from Slash's possession, She wears a pink sleeveless tunic with pink lined sleeves on both of her shoulders and dark blue linings at the straps and the center of her tunic . She has a dark blue obi on her waist which is tucked into her tunic and is connected to her light pink long cross belt which is also tucked into the lower part of her tunic, white pants and dark blue triangular shaped and white warrior boots with gold linings. She also wears a white cape with dark blue linings and a golden sun and crescent moon designs at the edge of her cape with a golden heart-shaped jewel in the center of her cape and wears white gloves. The interior of her cape is lavender and she is not seen wearing her tiara as her purple tattoos on both of her arms are now exposed. Personality When she was possessed by Slash after her awakening in her cryostasis, she was shown as a very evil and destructive woman and is a very cunning towards her enemies where she evilly taunts her brother Spaak especially Bucky when he fights her in mid-air. After being freed by her brother Spaak from Slash's possession, she is described as a calm and a very natured woman and witnessing the chaos created by Slash and is determined to stop him which she decides to assist Bucky and Jibac to aid her brother against Slash for their second battle. Powers Like her brother Spaak, The Princess is a very powerful swordsmistress which she demonstrated her swordsmanship towards both her brother and Bucky while being possessed by Slash and she also has spiritual abilities at her disposal with the use of her sword. Later after being freed from Slash's possession, she uses her powers as it means to aid Bucky and Jibac to strengthen their powers against Slash while aiding her brother. 'Princess' Sword: '''This sword is the Princess' main weapon and she uses to fight her enemies in close range. It is also manages to destroy Bucky's golden blade from his G.C. watch as well as dispersing the blade of Jibac Sword. This weapon also creates a powerful deadly explosion as seen where she manages to break out of the capsule while facing her brother. This sword is later used by Bucky in his final battle against Slash in his dragon form where he combines the sword along with the 12 spirits from the Twelve World to make a final blow towards him. '''Electric Shock: '''The Princess swings her sword in one slash causing her opponent to get a lightning shock. This ability is used to attack her brother Spaak. '''Poison of Awakening: ' It is Slash's main ability while she was possessed by him. It enables her to use her sword to create a purple miasma throughout the Twelve World similar to the ones that both Bucky and King Bucky are frozen in solid several years ago in Doedicos. She manages to freeze all people from different islands with this ability. '''Spiritual Power: '''After being freed from Slash's possession, she uses her powers to assist Bucky and Jibac in the second battle against Slash in his real form while aiding her brother Spaak. This power upgrades Jibac's ability which Bucky gains a new technique called Pump Great Jibak to defeat him temporarily. Trivia *Unlike most Princesses in different anime. She is the second Princess to fight with swords the other is Sailor Moon's princess form, Princess Serenity. *Her appearance and outfit is a nod to Xena: The Warrior Princess. *Her role in the anime series is a blend between a Princess and a Warrior making herself as a Warrior Princess. *When Spaak pleads his sister not to fight during their sword fight a reference in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars' Episode 200, where Princess Serenity pleads not to fight while Sailor Galaxia continues to fight her during their sword fight. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Siblings